


A Different Kind of Workout

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Wanda decides to confess her feelings for Peter after a sparring session between him and Carol.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Different Kind of Workout

“And again,” said Carol.

Peter took a sip of water from a canteen and wiped sweat from his back using a towel before he headed back into the ring.

Carol knocked her boxing gloves together. She wore a gray tank top and a set of leggings.

“Come on, spider. Let me see what you got.”

Peter and Carol circled each other before he started jabbing. She dodged and retaliated. He blocked her jab and moved around the ring as they continued to trade blows. 

“Nice moves, Peter.”

He turned to see a smiling Wanda walk over to them, having just finished a treadmill run. She had on a black sports bra and a pair of exercise shorts. The afternoon sun shone in through a window, highlighting her beauty.

“Thanks, Wan- oof!”

Carol landed a jab on his cheek, though his headgear reduced the impact.

“Eyes on me, Parker. Stay focused.”

Peter redirected his attention toward Carol. He aimed for a jab toward her torso, which she evaded and countered with a hard blow toward his chest. Peter grunted from the contact and Carol took this opportunity to land a kick as well, knocking him down.

Peter fell to the ground as Carol took off her gloves and gave a teasing smile.

“Hey, Peter Parker.”

He smiled back, hearing her signature greeting for him. “Hey, Carol Danvers.”

Carol helped Peter up and they both laughed as Wanda looked at them with a feeling of envy.

“Not bad for today. I’ll see you two around,” said Carol. She grabbed a towel and left the gym. 

Wanda glared at her retreating form before turning back to Peter.

“You ok?” he asked, taking off his headgear and gloves. “You seem jealous of me and Carol.”

Wanda tried to block out the image of Carol and Peter laughing from her head. 

“Peter, it’s fine. I’m not jealous.” 

Wanda passed him his towel. Their fingers briefly touched and a faint smile appeared on her face. 

“Let’s just go shower and then figure out what we want to do,” she suggested. 

Peter nodded. “I’m actually glad we have the compound to ourselves. It’s not every day the Avengers go on a small away mission that doesn’t require me webbing up bad guys or you throwing them around with your red magic hands.”

Wanda giggled. “Is that what you’re calling them? ‘Red magic hands?’ I prefer ‘glowing palms of destruction,’ thank you very much.”

They laughed together and exited the gym, heading to separate showers. 

As Wanda stood under the jets of hot water, her mind went back to what just happened. She and Peter had bantered with each other, and it made her happy. But did he even notice her like he did Carol? She had to find out.

* * *

Peter finished his shower and changed into clean clothes before going up to his room. He opened the door to see Wanda sitting on his bed wearing a white bathrobe. Her hair was damp.

“Wanda? What are you doing in my room?”

“Peter, close the door. We have to talk.”

He shut the door and walked over to the bed. Wanda patted a spot next to her and Peter sat.

“You were right. I am jealous of you and Carol. I’m jealous of how whenever she enters a room your attention seems to drift away from me and toward her. I can’t stand it. It makes me feel unwanted.”

Peter’s face began to change from confused to understanding.

“Wanda, I… are you saying you have feelings for me?”

Wanda sighed. She gently touched his face and leaned in to place her lips on his.

Peter felt the nerves in his body go haywire before he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

The two moaned into each other’s mouths and fell onto the bed before parting for air. 

Peter gasped, “Wow.”

Wanda’s eyes had a hunger in them. 

“Clothes off, Parker.”

Peter did not waste time and promptly removed his T-shirt and sweatpants while Wanda reached for the belt on her robe and undid the knot. He was about to lose his boxers when Wanda stopped him with a touch of her hand.

“Let me.” 

She slowly pulled down his underwear to reveal his cock which was already throbbing. She then pulled open her robe and let it drop to the floor. Peter’s erection grew at the sight of her fully nude body.

“Now then,” said Wanda, “I am going to take your hard cock and savor it. Just lie back and relax.”

Peter gasped at the feeling of Wanda’s tongue moving around his length and she moaned at the taste before licking the tip and placing his entire cock in her mouth.

Peter groaned, “Wanda… ” while she started sucking. He could almost swear she gave a low chuckle as they made eye contact and she gave him a thumbs up before releasing his cock, now coated in her saliva.

Wanda let out a deep breath. “That was a fun warm up.”

Peter laughed lightly. “It sure was.”

Wanda leaned forward and kissed Peter, running her hands down his chest while he felt her breasts. 

Wanda moaned at the blissful sensations and broke away from Peter’s lips. 

“I’m ready.”

Peter gave a tiny grin. “Ready for what?”

Wanda groaned in annoyance. 

“Peter, please. I want you. I’ve wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you during the fight against Thanos, when Carol teased you with that line of ‘Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?’”

Peter chuckled at Wanda's cheesy impression of the part-Kree warrior. 

“I will say, that line was unexpected.”

He looked at Wanda and asked, “So, how do you want it?”

She took his cock and smiled. “Let’s take it slow first. As I said, I’m going to savor it.”

Peter lay back on the bed and Wanda carefully positioned his cock at her entrance.

“Ok, here goes.”

Wanda lowered herself onto Peter and began riding him at a steady pace.

“Ohh, yeah… that feels good.” 

Peter groaned at the feeling of Wanda’s pussy walls tightening around his cock. 

“Sure does.”

Wanda continued moaning in satisfaction before she looked down at Peter.

“All right, let’s speed this up. You’re in charge now.”

Peter grinned and rolled them over. He started thrusting into her with energy, and Wanda cried out in pleasure.

“Peter! Peter! Ahh!”

He reached a hand toward one of her breasts and brushed his fingers against her hardening nipple. Wanda screamed louder and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

"Fuck, you're good!"

Peter soon felt himself nearing orgasm.

“Wanda, I’m about to…”

“Pull out,” she hissed.

“What?”

“Just pull out! I want it all over me!” 

He carefully withdrew his cock from her pussy and grunted, releasing a generous amount of semen that covered her breasts and navel.

Wanda, turned on by this display, fingered herself vigorously and yelled squirting her fluids onto Peter’s chest and cock.

They collapsed onto the bed, their bodies covered in sweat and juices.

Peter sighed as Wanda curled up next to him.

“Wow, that was… some extra workout.” 

Wanda chuckled and rested her head on Peter’s chest while he stroked her hair.

“I love you, Peter.”

She cupped his face and kissed him. He kissed her back. 

“I love you, Wanda. You know, it seems we may need another shower to get all this cum off. I was thinking, since we’re the only ones here...”

Wanda’s eyes lit up in anticipation. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
